Calypso Potter and her Black Cat
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Train Heartnet meets the GWL one year before he joins Chronos, changing his path forever, he becomes a Sweeper and her bodyguard/healer/love interest, can Hogwarts, the Ministry, and Voldemort handle the Black Cat?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Calypso Daffodil Potter, whom still wondered if her mother was still high on pain killers when she gave her Daffodil for a middle name, sits on one of the swings close to her home and she used the term loosely. She thought her life would have gotten better when she found out about magic instead it got worse, thankfully she had stunned Cedric before grabbing that thrice damned Port Key. Now the Dark Tosser was back and Fudge was burying his head in the sand. Though she at least did have the presence of mind to say she had only seen Death Eaters and swore this on her life and magic. Voldemort did happen to be a Death Eater, he was the head Death Eater after all. The fifteen year old knew that she needed something or someone on her side that no one could turn on her. Ron couldn't be trusted, the whole tournament fiasco proved that. Hermione couldn't either because of her authority figure fetish.

She knew she could count on Sirius and the twins but that was about it. She failed to notice a golden eyed teen with brown hair as messy as hers observing her. Train Heartnet was wondering why such a good looking girl was frowning like that. His attention is diverted to the local thugs and Calypso's head lifts, " Oh, Dudders, what do you want anyhow? "

" This is our park, Potter. "

It was then Calypso spotted her other observer, " You gonna tell him that, Piers? "

Train chuckles as the punks scatter, " They really don't like me since I have no problem with beating their asses into the ground. I'm Train Heartnet. "

" Calypso Potter, you have to be new around here, otherwise you would avoid me like the plague. "

" Unlike the rest of the idiots in suburbian hell I can think for myself. Why's a pretty girl like you look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders anyhow? " Train asks her.

Emerald eyes blink at this and her head tilts to the side like a curious kitten. Train could feel his pulse kick starting at this, why did she look like no one had ever complimented her before in her life anyhow? " Simple, I have an insane inbred moron after me and no one will lift a finger to put him down permanently. The leader of the resistance against this inbred buffoon thinks murderers and rapists should be given second chances instead of just putting them down. He fights back with non-lethal force. "

Train considers all this and then he sees the scar, " Huh, did not expect the GWL to be in suburbian hell. I'm currently living in number seven Privet Drive. "

" Oh, good, I'll be locked out and I really don't feel like picking the lock and breaking in, can I crash at your place. " Calypso says, he was still treating her like a normal girl.

" You're trusting someone you've just met? "

" You're not a fanboy, thank Loki for that, if you were here to kill me you would have already done so, and Dudley is terrified of you. " Calypso states.

" The least I can do is take you out to dinner, Calypso. "

Train watches her eyes as she processes what was happening, " In what capacity? "

Golden eyes dim for just a bit, had no one ever just done something for her, " I feel like it, besides, a pretty girl like you deserves to have some fun. "

Calypso lets Train drag her off and finds that she's actually enjoying herself. It was when they were heading home that Calypso pales as she can start hearing the last moments of her parents, " Bloody hell, what are Dementors doing here? "

Train stiffens, " You're sure? "

" I'm bloody well hearing my parents be murdered by that Dark Tosser right now, yes, I'm sure! " Calypso snaps at him and the damned thing was she didn't dare cast a Patronus Charm either.

Train pulls out Hades, a gift from Belze for when he joins Chronos. He removes the bullets and smirks, " Leave this to me, I registered Hades with the Ministry and the ICW just in case plus, I am seventeen. "

Calypso nods, barely holding on to her consciousness. Train fires the instant the Dementors come into view and both of them just pop. He was quick to steady his companion, witnessing her parents murders at the hands of a madman was not a pleasant memory. He swings her up into his arms and races for number seven. Calypso allows herself to relax, her magic said she could trust him so she would. Thankfully Train had some chocolate on hand and feeds it to Calypso. After he gets her settled he frowns, he'd read the Daily Prophet, they were crucifying her at the behest of Dumbledore.

It was the whimpers that drew his attention and he curses under his breath, of course she would have nightmares. He slips into the room he had given her for the night and runs his fingers through her bangs, slowly calming the sleeping teen. Maybe he should have given her a Dreamless Sleep potion before letting her drift off? The older teen just settles himself comfortably and lets himself drift off. However not deep enough that he wouldn't wake up if someone entered his temporary home. Calypso doesn't even blink to find Train in her bed. She was used to curling up with either Fred or George in the Gryffindor Common Room. Everyone in the Tower knew that they considered themselves siblings.

Train woke up when she did and Calypso sighs, " Guess I need to go deal with my charming relatives. "

" I'll come with you, we can pack up your stuff since I really don't like the idea of leaving you alone with Vernon. " Train says, he made sure he had Hades with him and plenty of ammunition.

Calypso did make them breakfast first, " I'm going to eat before dealing with them. Might actually be able to get decent meals before I get back to Hogwarts. "

Train frowns at this, " How bad is it? "

Calypso sighs, " Before my letter came I was essentially their House Elf. Thanks to having a wanted criminal for a godfather they leave me alone for the most part. He's innocent but I haven't told them that yet. "

Train smirks, " You sure you're a lion? "

" I'm a snake in the lion's den. " is the prompt reply.

Calypso leads the way over to number four and walks in, " You ungrateful girl, where have you been? "

Train winces, she'd had to put up with this. Now he understood why she stayed at his place. " She got locked out accidentally and I allowed her to stay over at my house. I live at number seven. " Train says, golden eyes hard.

Calypso was quick to move closer to Train when Vernon walks into sight. Train pulls out Hades and holds it loosely in his right hand. Vernon takes in the gun and goes to sit at the kitchen table. He knew an alpha male when he saw one, Train would not hesitate to shoot him. Train waves a hand to summon all of Calypso's things, the fact that she was staying so close to him with her uncle around told him plenty and none of it was good. " You're one of those good for nothing freaks as well. " Vernon snarls only for Train to cock Hades' hammer back and level the gun at the whale.

" As big as you are a novice wouldn't miss. Calypso will be coming with me and if you even attempt to come anywhere near her I will end you, got it. " Train shrinks her possessions down and they walk back over to number seven.

Calypso sighs as her trunk is unshrunk and she gets to work on her summer homework. Train looks over her shoulder and nudges her when it comes to Arithmancy. The fifteen year old smiles at this, " How would you like to come to Hogwarts as my bodyguard, I am an heiress to several old families after all, Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Black through my godfather, and Slytherin through right of conquest. I am allowed a bodyguard. "

" Let me get a Sweeper license first, that way I can get some bounties before we leave. " Train says.

It only took Train one day to get a license as a Sweeper or Bounty Hunter, to celebrate he took Calypso to Diagon Alley, having hid her scar with concealer. She also wore Ravenclaw colors as well. He took her to a little known about shop, Mundanely Magical. The Potter heiress smirks and goes power shopping. Then they tour Knockturn Alley where Calypso gets another wand, several books and Train checks in with the Magical Sweepers. After Calypso's shopping spree they head back to number seven, Train had gotten himself a Nekomata that he named Loki while Calypso had gotten a puppy that she named Fenria since her pup was female. Fenria was actually a child of Fenrir and a Dire Wolf.

After Calypso is out for the night and the two new pets are curled up with her Train calls Belze, informing him that he wouldn't be joining Chronos after all. Belze was there in two hours to talk to his surrogate son in person. " I'm sorry, Belze, I'm a sweeper now and been hired as a bodyguard to the Potter Heiress. "

Belze looks at him, " You've met her, haven't you? "

" She's here right now. Dammit, I compliment her and she doesn't even know how to react to it, I'm pretty damn sure her uncle would have defiled her if not for the fact that she used her innocent mass murdering godfather as a shield. " Train states.

Belze sighs, " Hades is yours, I had Hades made for you and if you ever change your mind there will always be a place for you in Chronos. "

" I'm a sweeper, hire me on an as needed basis. Right now I have a teenaged girl that needs someone around her that isn't a sycophant. " Train states, not knowing that he had saved himself from meeting Creed Diskenth, his psycho stalker in several other dimensions.

" I raised you well and so did your parents. Miss Potter does need someone like you in her corner. Don't be afraid to ask me for help if you really need it, Train. "

Train nods, he was making his own decisions now and he had more than enough money to live on his own for a while. Once Belze leaves he slips out to catch a crook and get the bounty before heading home and sleeping. Train and Calypso settled into a routine of sorts, she'd cook breakfast since Train was not a morning person and he'd handle the clean-up, then he would have to handle lunch while they alternated dinner. He was also helping her out with her potions as well teaching her about basic safety, how the ingredients interacted and getting her brewing up to par as well. She was half tempted to hire him as her Potions instructor as well. They'd cleared him as her bodyguard with the help of Griphook and taken care of her accounts as well.

It helped that Train also got her to talk about things she wouldn't with anyone else, got her to vent since she couldn't be seen going to a mind healer. She'd be crucified in the media. She had also, on his advice hired a lawyer through Griphook and a PR person as well. This meant that several people were going to be taken to task for running roughshod over a Pureblood family name. That morning however Calypso was still in bed, hiding from all sources of light when Train made the mistake of opening the curtains. He got hit with a wandless stinging hex immediately. " Callie, you're the morning person. "

" Migraine Relief Potion and I might be civil. "

Train flinches, he'd seen how nasty a few females could get when in pain. He closes the curtains with a wave of his hand and summons said potion. He helps her drink it and uses a gentle warming charm on his fingertips while massaging her temples, " You didn't mention migraines. "

" Used to no one caring when I'm not at school. Even Snape treads lightly around me when I've got a migraine, it's worse when I'm also hormonal, the only ones safe from me are the Weasley Twins as they learned early on how to handle me like that. " Calypso admits, she was almost purring in contentment, her animal form was feline in nature.

" Well, I do care, Callie. " Train murmurs, though he makes note to stock a certain other potion as well for his female housemate.

Callie knew this, he just did things for her, little things that usually only the Twins would do for her. Then there were the looks when he thought she wasn't looking. The small lingering touches, Train knew she didn't like her personal space invaded so the touches were always light, gentle. Just like how the Twins got her used to them touching her as well. Their talks had also helped as Train genuinely wanted to get to know her, not the GWL, but her, Calypso Potter. For the first time her summer was actually looking up.

Train knew that as her bodyguard he shouldn't get too close but she also needed someone that she could trust fully, which was why she had learned about his past and his training. She had just rolled her eyes and told him about her second year at Hogwarts. After that she had learned how to use a sword from Nearly Headless Nick. One of the other ghosts had taught her how to use knives as well. Train was slowly getting her fitness up and working to undo the damage of malnutrition as well. Calypso always frowned at the potions but she drank them after making sure she knew what was in them, she did have some allergies after all.

Two weeks with Train and she was actually starting to look her age, was getting to a healthy weight, and she looked happier. Train was actually a licensed medi-wizard as well so her was allowed to treat all of Calypso's conditions, malnutrition being the worst. He also took her out to do fun things like a normal teenager and got her hooked on anime and manga. It shocked him that she went straight to Cardcaptor Sakura. Then he realized that she was actually trying to recreate the cards and sealing staff with runes, drawing, and Arithmancy. He shrugs and starts to help her, it was a good idea to have something unexpected on your side.

The very day they finished her deck and she discovered that chaos was her element to call upon, was when the Order of the Phoenix came looking for her. Thankfully she had her familiars or guardians for her Chaos Deck and her sealing wand in a mokeskin pouch she had picked up along with everything else that she didn't want anyone else getting their hands on. Fenria registered as a familiar and so did Hedwig, she had also filled out the appropriate paperwork and so had Train. They came towards evening just as Train had finally decided to test the waters with Calypso. The brown haired sweeper is cursing under his breath at the invasion of his home though Calypso quickly checks to see if Moony was her Moony or not.

" Potter, why are you at number seven? " Moody asks her.

" Train's my new bodyguard and quite frankly if not for holding my mass murdering godfather over my fat ass uncle's head he would have already added sexual abuse to his long list of crimes against me that the old goat gets swept under the rug. " Calypso states.

" Check with Gringotts, I am her bodyguard along with her personal healer, and a desperately needed friend that doesn't see her fame. " Train states, loosely holding on to Hades.

Loki was draped around his neck while Fenria was at her mistress' feet and ready to attack anyone that was a threat. Remus could see that his cub was much happier and she did look healthier as well. Train waves a hand and packs all of their stuff up before informing Moody that he was not flying all the Kami damned way to where ever they were going and his patient did not need that right now. Moody apparently had a deeply ingrained fear of healers because he listened. He showed them the piece of paper with the address and Train apparates them away, then knocks on the door while Calypso is cursing him out in his native Japanese.

Sirius was the one to answer the door and the female teen hugs her godfather before introducing Train. Then Walburga Black starts up and Calypso straightens, her emerald eyes steely, " Would you shut up already you bint. No one likes to hear you screaming at them and I may just let my bodyguard shoot your portrait to shut you up. I have Black blood in my veins through Dorea and I do happen to be a Metamorphagus. You'd think you'd be satisfied with the fact that Sirius isn't batshite insane like his cousin is! "

The portrait of Sirius' mother stares at her, gaping while Train has Hades trained on the portrait. The curtains shut on their own, " I see why you ran away, Sirius. "

Train holsters Hades and sticks close to his charge, he glares Mrs. Weasley down, " First, I am seventeen, second Calypso damn well deserves to know what the hell is going on, third, you are not my mother or hers, fourth, I am her bodyguard and personal healer, fifth, I actually care about Calypso and not the Girl-Who-Lived! " Train says coldly.

" Plus, this is my damn house, not yours, I'll tell her anyhow. " Sirius snaps.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Black Cat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Grimmauld Place:

Calypso just rolls her eyes once she's read in and drinks the potion Train hands her before he puts a stop to the meal Molly tried to force down her throat, " She literally cannot eat that much right now! Plus her digestive system really can't handle so many fried foods! "

Everyone soon learned to not mess with the Healer and he also took over Sirius' diet and Remus' as well. Calypso also had a knock down drag out fight with Ron and Hermione. At least Sirius and the Twins were left in charge of Hedwig's care. Calypso secured a room for herself and Train since he did happen to be her bodyguard and healer. Train did ward it so no one could enter without his or Calypso's permission. He had also been introduced to Hedwig as well and the snowy owl approved of him. He also made it so they could hear out but no one could hear their actual conversations.

" Callie, they're still holding something back. "

" Probably a prophecy surrounding me and the Dark Tosser. " Calypso states as Train hands her a few more potions to drink.

That has the sweeper frowning, he may be a trained assassin but, even he knew that prophecies were fickle at best and self-fulfilling at worst. Their familiars were relaxing in their room while the teens get settled into their room. Train absentmindedly starts massaging her shoulders and instinctively she leans back against him. " I will make sure you can go do your own school shopping and thankfully none of the old keys will even work for your trust vault anymore. "

" Thanks, Train. "

" Hey, I just like being able to overrule the red headed mother hen. Good thing you and I can both cook foods that are better for you and that you bound Dobby to you while working out an agreement for wages and benefits, stuff like that which kept the authority figure fetishist in her corner. " Train says, his fingers working into her muscles a little deeper. She had tensed upon returning to the magical portion of Britain and Train was going to be damned if he didn't do his part to help her relax.

Calypso has to giggle at how Train had thoroughly overridden every protest Molly could make, and Dobby was subtly working on properly cleaning the place up. Train was waiting for Sirius to come to them so they could really get down to business. If they could end the Dark Tosser sooner then it should be possible for Calypso could get up to international standards and finish her magical education in Japan. Sirius says nothing as he's allowed entrance to his heiress' room when he finds Train massaging her shoulders. Even Sirius had seen how tense his goddaughter had been. Apparently Train was good at picking that up as well. The fact that she was allowing him to touch her spoke volumes.

Hedwig was also napping so that told Sirius all he needed to know. Sirius reveals that there indeed was a prophecy surrounding Calypso and Voldemort. The fifteen year old curses under her breath, " Well, I know the Dark Tosser was able to create Horcruxes and I believe one happens to be here, if we can get rid of all of them then Train can just shoot him between the eyes and be done with it. "

Sirius chuckles at this, he couldn't blame his pup for wanting to get away, " Lord Black, number seven Privet Drive is connected to the Floo Network and before we left I placed it under a Fidelius Charm with me as the secret keeper. You could go there to get away every now and again since my charge here trusts you. " Train says.

Calypso pinches his thigh and Train yelps, " We're behind closed doors, I'm your friend right now, dammit, you barmy cat. "

Train looks down at his friend, " I am not an idiot. "

Calypso grins and Sirius chuckles, glad that she had found Train. Train would only need to go after bounties during the summer. When morning rolls around Calypso finds herself curled around Train, neither one of them had really commented on their habit of curling up together though the female teen knew Molly would throw a fit if she knew. The Potter heiress just lets herself relax, she knew Train had finally been ready to make a move on her when they had been invaded so to speak. They would only be able to pursue that kind of relationship when assured of privacy.

She had read more about Hogwarts and had learned about the Room of Requirements. At least there they were guaranteed some time alone though Train was also going to be training her in unarmed combat. Dobby would inform them of good areas to train if the RoR couldn't handle what Train had in mind. " Baka Neko, time to wake up. "

Train mutters incoherently but rolls out of bed, Calypso snaps her fingers to change her clothes and leads the still mostly asleep Train to the kitchen. Once there she starts on breakfast and the coffee Train would need to kick start him. She had just finished the coffee when the Twins arrive. She sets George to work on watching the bacon while she has Fred make the fruit salad. She had taken to teaching the pair how to cook mundane style her first year at Hogwarts. She herself delivers Train's coffee to him with a pitcher of milk. The scent of caffeine wakes him up a bit more and he groans, " Why are you a morning person, Callie? "

" Self-defense, if I woke before the bint then I didn't have her beating on my grudgingly given bedroom door and it's even the smallest one there. " Calypso answers, the twins and Train were well aware of how her so called family treated her.

After they've eaten and Calypso has Dobby take meals and the needed potions to Padfoot and Moony they start their battle against the house. Dobby had cleaned the least used rooms up quite well. Calypso starts with the kitchen having Train go get the mundane cleaning supplies necessary. Once Train reappeared, armed to the teeth with cleaning supplies Calypso finishes the kitchen by herself and then starts directing her troops, " Train, anything that fights back you are allowed to shoot as I am the Black heiress. Fred, George, anything you need for pranking purposes let Train know before he shoots it, if needed alive. You two will be dusting while I will be cleaning the windows. "

Mrs. Weasley is stunned at how clean the kitchen is when she comes down to make breakfast for the rest of the house. By the time everyone else is coherent two more rooms had been tackled by Calypso's forces. Dobby was also doing his part, cleaning the areas the others couldn't reach easily. Sirius' heart nearly stopped when he saw how clean certain rooms were and Calypso smirks, " Mundane cleaning supplies purchased by Train. Molly's idea of clean wasn't good enough, especially in the kitchen. "

It was then that Calypso has it out with Kreacher and when she off handedly mentions Horcruxes in his hearing the little elf's attitude changes for the better. Kreacher takes the locket to Gringotts to be dealt with and that meant there were four of the Dark Tosser's Horcruxes dealt with now. The cleaning strike force takes a break, Dobby having cooked for them and Train supplies the proper potions for his patients. Calypso doesn't even notice she's leaning up against Train's leg as she eats though she does throw a color change potion Ronald's way when he tries to approach her, " Terror Twins, ace your N.E.W.T's and I will supply financial backing for your shop, full on investment though Train will teach you Japanese so you can get out of this Morgana be damned backwards country. "

The Twins smirk, " Deal, though you may need to hire us a Defense Teacher, we heard that the Ministry is providing one and that she is a bigoted bint. "

" How's your DATDA, Train? "

Train groans, " I have a mastery actually, this means I'm teaching you and the Twins, right? "

" Maybe a few others as well, all depends, Dobby, get me the necessary demonic paperwork. " Calypso says and once she has it filled out and has Dobby take it to Gringotts to file it for a small fee the Potter heiress rolls her shoulders, " All right, men, to battle once more, I will not live in filth and squalor simply because the previous owners were too damned lazy to clean up properly. "

A certain portrait wisely keeps her mouth and curtain shut because Calypso had proven that she was a Black Bitch, and that she had a point. The ancestral home should never have been allowed to fall into this state. The fact that Mundane cleaning supplies had been brought in was galling to the portrait but the results spoke for themselves. Calypso was slightly OCD thanks to the bint whom raised her.

Hermione finds herself on the wrong end of the Twins when she tries to break into Calypso's room after dinner. The cleaning assault force had worked long and hard that day, Calypso was currently enjoying a full body massage from Train while her brothers run interference, not like Hermione would be able to easily break through Train's wards anyhow. The Potter heiress feels herself relaxing under Train's nimble fingers. Magical England always stressed her out anymore.

" Callie, why do you keep coming back, you could transfer. "

" I will after Tommy-boy is dealt with. I go back for the Twins, my brothers. This is their last year after all. " Calypso states.

Train could understand her reasoning, better to deal with the problem and then seek political asylum after it was over. He continues her Japanese lessons and had also taken to teaching the Twins and Sirius. They were her true family after all. Calypso stretches after her massage is done and damn nears purrs in contentment, " Where the hell have you been all my life anyhow, I could have used you ages ago. "

" Being raised like an assassin by Belze after he killed my parents. He gave me his blessing to be your bodyguard instead of joining Chronos like he intended. Not even Chronos knows about the magical world and it needs to remain that way. " Train admits as Calypso sits up, unlike most magical females, she had no problem showing skin and for her massage had put on some gym shorts and a sports bra. Molly would be scandalized should she be seen like what she currently had on by the woman.

" Hey, at least you have happy childhood memories, I don't. " Calypso states.

" Callie…" Train honestly didn't know what to say to that, instead he just pulls his friend and charge to him, letting instinct take over. The first gentle meeting of their lips slowly morphed into a full on kiss, Train running his tongue gently over her lips, asking for permission which was granted immediately.

For Calypso she finally had a boyfriend that was interested in her and not her fame. Train eases away, but keeps her wrapped up in his arms. He was scared to think of what he would have become without meeting her. Several of his counterparts throughout the Multiverse would be envious if they knew he had avoided meeting Creed for that much longer. No Train Heartnet, number Thirteen liked Creed Diskenth as he happened to be an overly obsessed creepy kind of fanboy.

Train would only meet him after he was married to Calypso but, that's for later. Morning came to find them snuggled up together though today Sirius was going to be teaching all of them how to master their animagus forms. Calypso had discovered that she happened to be a puma, Train was a Sin-you which was essentially a lion with a horn on its head and a symbol of justice, Fred was a Kitsune while George happened to be a Tanuki. They all set to work learning their animal forms and since Train was Japanese he didn't need to register while the others weren't going to anyhow.

Dobby had finished the rest of the house and had replaced the curtain, bed clothes, towels, and other fabric like stuff at Calypso's insistence and had gotten new kitchen ware as well. Since Sirius was finally acting like the Lord and Master of his home the others were toeing the line quite nicely. All Train had to do to keep Ron away from _his girl_ was level Hades at him, once the Twins pranked him when he tried to corner Calypso. They viewed her as their little sister and there was no way in hell they were going to allow her to be harassed if they could help it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Black Cat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

King's Cross Station:

Calypso had convinced Sirius to stay behind the wards and look into what the other Horcruxes might be. Train was on full alert even as Loki was wrapped around his neck and Fenria along with Hedwig were in their cages. Calypso slips through the barrier first followed by Train and the Twins. The four grab a compartment for themselves and set up shop, Fred and George had said goodbye to the family members they cared to. They were going to be avoiding Ron and Ginny as much as possible. What disgusted them was the fact that Ron had been made a prefect, what was McGonagall high on when she made that decision anyhow. Hermione they could somewhat understand what with her rule fetish.

Thankfully Train was going to be their defense teacher along with being Calypso's Healer and Bodyguard though only a few knew he was also her boyfriend, " Train, you have my full permission to terrify my fanboy hoard. "

Train cackles at this announcement and the Twins smirk, " Do we have another purveyor of mischief in our midst? " Fred asks.

" I was trained to be an assassin but, I love punking people. " Train admits, another reason why he actually got along with Calypso and those closest to her, he was a prankster at heart, Belze hadn't been able to change that though that deviousness also would come in handy for an assassin.

" No wonder Lady Prongslet trusts you. " George admits.

" Hey, I turn into a puma, remember, raccoon dog. " Calypso retorts even as she snuggles into Train, " Permission to prank the prat when he comes by, he wakes me, I will prank the ever loving hell out of him. "

With that said the Potter heiress was dead to the world, the only reason she let herself sleep that deeply was because she knew Train would keep her safe, " So, the bodyguard is also the boyfriend, huh? " Fred asks.

" The Order had horrible timing, I had just decided to test the waters and see if a relationship was possible when they showed up. I was her friend first besides there's nothing that says I can't date my client though we will have to be sneaky about the whole thing. I'll just be fan boy repellent until we get rid of the Dark Tosser. "

The Twins snicker at this even as their little sister in all but blood relaxes further as Train runs his fingers through her hair. The trip to Diagon had been fruitful as she'd been able to explore several new shops without people hovering, points to her for having a bodyguard. She'd been able to get several books and other things she hadn't before. Train had also taken her and the Twins down Knockturn Alley, since Train was able to project the aura of Mess-with-Me-or-Mine-and-Die-Painfully they were left alone. Train got the Twins new wands without the Ministry spells, weapons that would suit them, and he got the Twins familiars as well. Oddly enough they both ended up with Kitsunes as familiars and they turned into cats with their shapeshifting talent. Fred and George had been quick to fill out the proper paperwork, file it with the goblins, and start bonding with their familiars.

Molly had been furious but, even she had to admit that most of Knockturn Alley's denizens wouldn't dare mess with Train or those he was protecting. It didn't hurt that Train had recognized the fact that Calypso just needed encouragement to bring out her inner bitch and Calypso's inner bitch was not a being anyone would want to piss off ever. Train had seen this and was planning on bringing said bitch out. Much like the moniker he was starting to earn as a Sweeper, Kuroneko, the Black Cat. Like him Calypso had two distinct personalities to work with only her inner bitch was somehow staying hidden unless it was the only way to protect her other personality. That might make too much sense since Calypso had been considered for Slytherin.

She'd be left alone as long as she didn't show any Slytherin tendencies unless she was with those she truly trusted. That list was sadly Train himself, the Twins, and her godfather, Sirius. All Train had to do to deal with the prat as Calypso had put it was to pull Hades, cock the hammer back, and aim, that and his body language convinced the blonde boy to leave them alone. Calypso snaps her fingers to put her robes on when they arrive and sighs as she heads for the carriages with the Twins and Train, though Train pauses when he can see the Thestrals, Calypso just shrugs, she'd helped Hagrid take care of them at the end of last year, " Only those that have seen death can see Thestrals, Train. "

It was when they reached the Great Hall that Calypso pauses, her crappy teacher sense going off along with evil bitch sense. A woman wearing way too much pink and too vibrant of a shade for her age was sitting at the staff table while Professor Grubby Plank was filling in for Hagrid since he was on Order business. Sirius had filled her and the Twins along with Train in on a lot. Apparently he felt that they deserved to know because they weren't damned bloody sheep. Train would also be helping them get up to the International Standards so they could leave England entirely.

Calypso curses the woman under her breath after hearing her speech, " Train, I want you to contact your surrogate father and ask him to look into the pink toad bint, if necessary I will pay you to kill her off in such a manner that it won't trace back to you. Unless of course she does something to piss me off that I can have you kill her for that won't have the inbred idiots on my ass or yours about it. " She said all this in Japanese and Train whistles for the owl he had bought for communication purposes named Tora, whom happened to be a Northern Hawk Owl, whom had already gotten his ass kicked by Hedwig. Dumbledore kept trying to get her knocked up but Hedwig kicked the asses of all comers. Tora would now take up the task of keeping the unwanted males away from her because he liked the fact that she was such a strong female. Once the missive is written and the four have their bezoars in place they eat their meal.

After the start of term notices are finished the girl leads the way to Gryffindor Tower, the Twins having gotten the password from a sixth year prefect. Because Train was her bodyguard he could enter the girls dorms. He would remain in a cot provided by the House Elves, as a bodyguard he had certain priveledges and he would take advantage of them as well. It was two weeks into the school year that had Calypso's anger rising to dangerous levels, that bint was using blood quills on the students and the damn teachers weren't doing a fucking thing about it. Thankfully that information came through from Belze, Calypso smirks darkly and drafts the contract with the goblin lawyers so it wouldn't come back on her though she did have them make it open so anyone's name could be put on the damn thing.

Like hell she was allowing that bint to live any longer. If necessary she would hire Train to clean out the inbred morons. It was when Umbridge targeted Luna Lovegood that Calypso's inner bitch broke her self-imposed bindings, " You do realize that she is a Peverell family protectorate and I am the heiress of said family, correct, Madam Umbitch! "

The Slytherins present all pale, who knew Potter had this in her. Fred and George already had Luna behind her and between them while Train is on full alert. The magicals all knew that going after someone under the protection of an old family like the Peverell line was just asking for all hell to break loose. " Train, show this woman my displeasure. "

Train smirks, now he could kill the bint and no one could complain though Dobby did inform the Goblins of what was currently going down. Draco Malfoy pales, realizing that Umbridge had just signed her death certificate and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do about it. Train has Hades up, hammer cocked, and he fires, the bint drops dead from a bullet between her eyes, " Those whom were tortured by her blood quills let me know and I will give you recompense from her vaults since I am claiming them through Right of Conquest because Train killed her on my orders. "

It was then Draco knew the Dark Lord was screwed, Potter would have no problems with ordering her bodyguard to take out anyone whom pissed her off, she knew the Pureblood rules. She knew the old ways and she wasn't afraid to take advantage of it either. Calypso smirks as she meets his look, " Do play nicely, Draco, as of right now you are still a member of the Black family, but as I am the heiress I could just remove you and your mother from the family, Bellatrix has already been removed for being weak, her insanity is a weakness, never forget that. She brought shame to the family by bowing down to the son of a squib and a muggle. "

Every Slytherin there looks at her, " Take that back, Potter. "

" Not bloody likely, Nott, rearrange the letters in I Am Lord Voldemort until you get a name that makes sense and then do the damn research. " She walks away leaving the Slytherins staring after her while the Twins and Train follow her along with Luna. The power had just shifted in Hogwarts and the Slytherins had no idea how it had occurred. They had no way of knowing that the Gryffindor Golden Girl suffered from Dissociative Identity Disorder and so did her bodyguard as well.

Sirius was making progress on figuring out what the Horcruxes happened to be, the Diary, The Cup, The Locket, and Her Scar had already been dealt with now they needed to figure out what the others were as well. That was until she and Train went into the RoR for some alone time and she found Ravenclaw's diadem. She asks the room for a silk bag to put it in, calls Dobby, and has him take it to the Goblins. Then allows herself to be carried to the bed that the room provided. They snuck into the Tower with the help of the room after cleaning up with the use of magic. They weren't about to allow themselves to be caught by the inbred idiots after all.

For the first time Calypso had someone that she could be vulnerable around and the best part of it was the fact that Train was teaching them all how to defend themselves without magic. Well, her, Luna, Neville, Fred, and George. Umbitch was gone and an Auror on light duty was sent as the teacher instead. Calypso and the Twins still had Quidditch to look forward to and Angelina was the captain this year. They would bring home the Cup again this year and hopefully it would be her last year though at least Snape was kept in line by Train's presence since he happened to be a trained healer.

Train had called him out on his unsafe teaching practices and threatened to bring the Potions and Healers Guilds down on his ass if he didn't start teaching proper potions safety. Train took over and started teaching Potions safety, especially how to clean up to make brewing safe, ingredient interactions, and he deducted points from Slytherin, and because he happened to have a few masteries the castle recognized him as a teacher, didn't hurt that he was hired to teach Calypso and a few others defense. That meant he could assign and take points, he also took points from Snape himself for not teaching to international standards which includes safety measures.

The whole school was abuzz with that news, the fact that Train could and would take points and stand up for the students, well, that made those that had been targeted by that bitch Umbridge feel like someone actually cared what happened to them. The fact that he got along with the Twins scared some of the students though they knew his pranks would be in retaliation for someone verbally attacking his protectee, Calypso, or Luna since she happened to be under Calypso's protection. The lines were changing and new ones were being drawn. The teachers had proven that they didn't care about the well-being of the students and yet the bodyguard of the Potter heiress did. If Calypso were to transfer then the mundane born and half-bloods would follow her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Black Cat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hogwarts:

Calypso finds herself being held back from bitch slapping the pug faced Pansy Parkinson by Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. The bint had managed to make Fay Dunbar cry and Fay was the only one that Calypso could have decent girl talk with. Calypso's inner bitch, Belladonna, dubbed by the Twins and Train was out full force as she verbally tears into the Slytherin bint. Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis both watch as Calypso takes the school bitch down several pegs verbally. None of them would have ever thought that the Potter Heiress had it in her to be the Top Bitch of Hogwarts.

Train comes across the verbal lashing and winces, " Bella, I think the bitch has learned her lesson. "

Daphne blinks, " Why are you calling her Bella, Train-sensei? "

" She has two distinct personalities and this one has been dubbed Belladonna Black. "

That causes a collective wince as Black women were well known for being vindictive bitches. Pansy actually dredges up her training and apologizes like a proper pureblood. Then she beats a hasty retreat, no way in hell could anyone actually top a Black female as Top or Alpha Bitch. She could only be safely let go of once Pansy was well out of sight and Train sighs as he looks at her, " Bella, let Callie back out now, okay. "

Belladonna rolls her eyes before Calypso is back in control, " Heiress Greengrass, do try to keep the pug faced bint and that idiot blonde male in check. "

Daphne smirks, " Heir Zabini and I do try to keep the idiots in check, they're too stupid to learn decorum though. "

" For the house of the cunning and ambition there is a severe lack of cunning and way too much ambition. I fully plan to leave this backwater school just as soon as the Dark Tosser problem is handled. " Calypso admits.

" Handled how? " Tracey has to ask.

" The idiot created Horcruxes and once they're all gone I'm just going to have Train kill him. " is the prompt response.

Slytherin's Ice Queen curses under her breath, " What school are you transferring to anyhow, Heiress Potter? "

" Mahoukotoro, Train's been teaching me Japanese. "

The neutral Slytherins would be told and Hogwarts would experience a mass exodus once Voldemort was gone. Mahoukotoro would be more than thrilled to get the students up to international standards, it would show magical Britain that their children actually used the gray matter between their ears. Calypso couldn't wait until the damn snake and whatever other Horcrux there was could be destroyed so she could then sic her boyfriend on Voldemort, Train having been raised to become an assassin became a good thing as it meant she wouldn't have to kill the barmy half blood herself.

The Twins and Calypso helped Angelina come up with a whole team of reserves, Calypso herself training the reserve Seeker while the Twins trained the reserve Beaters. Thankfully they only needed a Keeper and it was oddly enough Lavender Brown whom became the team Keeper while Dennis Creevy became the reserve Keeper. Both teams for Gryffindor trained hard and they mixed it up so the team work wouldn't be fucked up when a reserve came in. Though they did owl Oliver for a copy of his play book and training book that would be gifted to the Gryffindor team and only the Gryffindor team.

Quidditch practice kept her sane and more to the point she got to terrify Train once he realized exactly what she got up to on a broom. She was terrifyingly good at flying though he love of the Wronski Feint was enough to frazzle the not quite assassin's nerves. Fred and George were well used to her antics while on a broom seeing as how she was that damned good. Calypso and the Twins along with Angelina, Katie, and Alicia damn well wanted to win that cup again before they graduated for Oliver since first and second year for Calypso resulted in them losing even though they had the best damn team in the school and they still did. Calypso had no problems with making her opponents slam into the ground, if Cho Chang planned on marking her again she'd pay for it painfully.

Fred and George were enjoying their new brooms courtesy of their sister in all but blood. They viewed them as the gifts they truly were since she knew how much pride the Weasley Clan happened to have, she envied them their family though, something she had never gotten until Sirius had broken out of jail. Sure, she had them as brothers, Neville as her god brother, and Luna as her little sister but not the unconditional love of a parent until Sirius. Remus was her uncle in all but blood while the Twins were her brothers. Only Fred and George had stuck by her through everything, even the massive point loss that McGonagall had been an utter bitch about. It was McGonagall that ruined her trust in those older than her, she trusted no teacher except for Remus, him she had trusted because he treated her like a person and not the damned GWL or worse a child who knew nothing.

That had been what really pissed her off, McGonagall had dismissed her claims because she was a child. Dumbledore info embargo had just made her lose whatever faith she still had in him, Ron had proven he wasn't a good friend, and Hermione needed to get over her rule and authority figure fetish. Calypso did the work and went to class but even Crabbe and Goyle could see that she trusted none of the teachers except for Professor Sprout whom she took extra lessons with because of her love of gardening. They would debate fertilizers of all kinds, magical and mundane plants, all sorts of things, Professor Sprout even had a carnation and rose greenhouse that Calypso had donated the money for. Now on Valentine's Day boys could buy flowers for their significant other.

Train was firmly Japanese which meant Calypso would be giving him chocolate on Valentine's Day and then if he reciprocated he'd give her something on White Day, March fourteenth. That didn't mean he wouldn't observe the Western traditions as well since his employer/girlfriend was raised in England after all. Train, unlike most males understood the language of flowers and was still planning out what he would anonymously buy from Sprout and have delivered to Calypso, oh, she'd know they were from him and that was all that mattered.

Number Seven Privet Drive:

Sirius had finally figured out what the other Horcrux happened to be, the Resurrection Stone and he was sending the Goblins to go get the damn thing and be done with it. Then it would be a simple matter to end Nagini and Voldemort. Once the Dark Tosser was gone he was out of Europe with his goddaughter, Moony, whom he had finally sounded out and gotten all the potions in him removed, compulsions removed, all that rot.

" I can't believe Dumbledore did this to me, why? " Remus asks.

" To make it easier to control Calypso, our pup/cub. " Sirius says plainly, " There are currently two adults she trusts and they're right here. "

Remus winces, the Order had learned the hard way that Calypso could and would use Train as an incentive to leave her the hell alone. The fact that he had no compunctions against killing any whom were a threat to her without magic was just icing on the cake. Remus got the distinct feeling that his cub was going to be leading a mass exodus out of Britain until the older generation got their heads out of their collective arses and actually fixed the problems. Sirius and Remus would be going with her as well. The Horcruxes were basically all gone and once that happened Train would be hired to kill the idiot and perhaps some of Voldemort's more extreme followers as well. Sirius had kicked Bellatrix out of the family and seized her vault. He was still waiting to talk to Narcissa and see where she stood though Andromeda, her husband, and daughter had been added back to the family.

Chronos:

Belze looks over the letters sent to him by Train, the boy was thriving with the Potter Heiress. Thankfully he was the only one whom knew about the Magical World in Chronos. Chronos had accepted Train's conditions for working with them, they could handle hiring a Sweeper on occasion and Belze would be his contact. Belze was proud of his surrogate son though there were times he regretted training him to be an assassin. Train had deserved better than that and he definitely hadn't needed to find his parents bodies the way he had. Belze would have arranged a car accident had he known Train would stumble upon them.

Malfoy Manor:

Tom Riddle Jr. also known as Lord Voldemort was wincing when he hears the current reports from Draco's letters. Potter now had a bodyguard that had no problem with shooting anyone whom threatened his protectee or the students at the school. The fact that Train Heartnet also happened to be a magical only made things worse as he got the distinct feeling that the Potter brat wouldn't hesitate to send her bodyguard after his inner court. Little did he know that Train was getting ready to end those that were in Azkaban before they could be broken out, setting up contracts with the Goblins was so much fun. Unlike Dumbledore Calypso was going to be proactive about this, even if it meant using Train as an assassin. The more bigoted idiots she could get rid of the better.

Gringotts:

Lord Ragnok is cackling evilly as they write up the contracts for all of the Death Eaters at Azkaban and the money would go into Train's account with the Dwarves since they were like a Swiss account or a Cayman Islands account. Most magical assassins had accounts with the Dwarves for their illicit actions while they had accounts with the Goblins for their legitimate actions. Train Heartnet and Calypso Potter were amusing him greatly since they understood what was needed and more importantly he had already agreed to switch their accounts over to Gringotts Japan once Voldemort was gone. Two more Horcruxes before he could be eliminated and Calypso Potter would take the Weasley Twins, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, her godfather, and Remus Lupin with her away from magical Europe.

If several of the younger generation chose to follow her Ragnok would say nothing about it as the older generations had brought it upon themselves for inbreeding so damn much that they were killing themselves off. Some were smart and married a foreign Pureblood which didn't contaminate the gene pool unlike the inbreeding of the Crabbe and Goyle families. Oddly enough the Greengrass family still had intelligence even if it was hard to have more than one child. Just look at the fact that Narcissa was barely able to have Draco at all. Oh yes, if there happened to be a mass exodus from Hogwarts he wasn't going to complain and if the children decided to make the older generations fix the mess they had made even better. Mahoukotoro was more than willing to take them on and get them up to international standards.

Train was already doing so with Calypso's close circle of those she actually liked. The fact that the Twins were even willing to stay in school longer to learn properly was a point to them and their application had been accepted. Calypso paid their tuition because she viewed them as family and the Twins took it for the gift it really was. Lord Ragnok was just waiting until Calypso could claim the Right of Conquest over all of these fools and legally rob them blind. It would be quite amusing to watch the old Pureblood lines scrambling for a way to keep living in the way in which they were accustomed. The Longbottoms, Greengrasses, Bones', and Prewetts would be safe as Fred and George were officially becoming Prewetts once they once they graduated and got the hell out of Magical England. They'd send a Goblin team to get their belongings from the Burrow and then promptly put up an anti-howler ward against their mother.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Black Cat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hogwarts:

Daphne Greengrass observes her sleeping little sister, her reports to her parents had been well received, and they were already looking into buying property in Japan. If the Potter Heiress was really going to leave after dealing with Voldemort then the neutral families were going to be pulling up their stakes, heading for safer ,and greener pastures elsewhere. Besides, if Daphne could get Astoria away from Draco she would be happy. Draco happened to be a grade O arsehole. She was not going to allow Astoria to be poisoned by him. Daphne was also hoping she might be able to find a decent pureblood male in Japan because Potter had slipped her the Mundanes studies into inbreeding, and the entire Greengrass family had blanched, resolving to not marry so close of related kin ever again. Look at the Gaunt, Crabbe, and Goyle families for proof of what inbreeding happened to do.

Most families were barely able to have more than one child, which made things extremely tough though Draco was watching his mouth since he did not want to get kicked out of the Black family. The Greengrass, Zabini, and Davis families would follow Potter and those closest to her. The Mundane born and half-bloods would most likely also follow her away from Magical England, and now that Daphne had her eyes opened she could see all the problems. Several families were already applying for political asylum away from England, and many countries were jumping at the chance to poach her generation away from the backwards education Hogwarts gave students. She'd seen the results of having a competent potions teacher in Train, even Neville was doing better though he was by and large a Green Mage.

In Gryffindor Tower Calypso Potter is standing with her hips cocked as she glares at Ron and Hermione, " You two may bloody well be prefects but, Train is not a student therefore you have no control over him, nor can you deduct points from him either. Keep pushing me and you will find out exactly how much Black Blood I inherited. I know you two were fair weather friends. I'd ruddy well not have to deal with you two trying to stab me in the back after I have Train off the Dark Tosser. "

" You owe us. " Ron snaps.

" Fuck no I don't. You two and Ginny owe me life debts still. I've settled up with the rest of the victims of the Basilisk already. Not you three however since I did save all of your lives after all. Plus, all of magical Britain owes me a life debt for dealing with Tommy Boy the first time and I'm just waiting to call that in. Plus, once Train offs him on my orders I can claim Right of Magical Conquest over all of the idiots that wear his mark so I can legally rob his fanatical supporters blind. " Calypso fires back.

The rest of the tower is just watching the fireworks go down between the former friends. Fred and George were just glad that they were going to be Prewetts soon enough. No way in hell were they going to stick around. They had already sent coded messages to Bill and Charlie. The eldest Weasley children were also going to get the hell out of dodge until Magical Britain got their heads out of their collective arses. Charlie was already looking into transferring to a Japanese dragon Reserve once the Twins graduated at least. The further he got away from his mother the happier he would be. He had yet to find the right partner yet since Charlie had learned he was bisexual, but maybe he would in Japan. Bill would transfer to the Japanese Branch of the bank as well.

" We stuck by you through thick and thin. " Hermione snaps.

" Really, then how do you explain Ron abandoning me for getting illegally entered into that thrice damned tournament last year, and you are too much of a damn authority figure fetishist to be trusted, Granger. I know Ron was being paid to be my friend, and there is no way in hell I am going to allow myself to get married to him. The Twins are my brothers so that rules them out, and there is no way in hell I will ever allow myself to marry Percy since he's just as anal about rules and authority figures as you are. Your only saving grace is that you know the Dark Tosser is back, and you actually do use that thing between your ears. " Calypso ripostes immediately.

Hermione and Ron both flinch at this while the rest of the tower snickers. Who would have thought Potter had such an acid tongue on her anyhow? Well, considering her great-grandmother happened to have been Dorea Potter nee Black maybe that wasn't so surprising after all. Still, the floor show was quite appealing to everyone in the Tower. Train was just casually leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as he takes in the verbal spat between Calypso and her former friends. His girlfriend and protectee was coming out of her shell now that she had some actual support. She still acted like a brash lion most of the time since she'd didn't need to deal with the fanatical Light idiots but, the base of power was slowly shifting to her as a third party since she was proactively going after the latest dark idiot headache.

In his office Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore paces, when the hell had everything gone wrong anyhow? How the hell had Calypso met someone like Train Heartnet anyhow? He'd remove the thorn in his side in the form of Calypso's bodyguard but, Train happened to have no compunctions against killing anyone that was a threat to him or Calypso along with those she considered family and friends. The fact that he had killed Delores Umbridge sent that message loud and clear. Train Heartnet was a headache that he hadn't anticipated cropping up. Him being Calypso's bodyguard and personal healer just made things that much more difficult for him to dose her with the appropriate potions.

Of course he had no idea that Train's familiar Loki was watching his every move and reporting back to his master. He was going to be in for a nasty surprise once everything was said and done. Loki was to gather up any and all proof of illegal doings by the headmaster. His brother Aberforth, when contacted was all too pleased to help Calypso and Train out if it meant taking down his brother, and he would also name Calypso the heiress to the Dumbledore family if only because he had no decent heirs himself, or maybe he'd name Train his heir instead since Calypso had enough family names to worry about. Aberforth was gleefully hunting up all the dirt he had on his older brother and handing it to Calypso and Train. Once they had it verified they had Xenophilius Lovegood start printing articles on the beloved leader of the Light. He even named the sources and where to find the information. Xeno even interviewed Gellert Grindelwald as well once the war against Albus Dumbledore started.

Train and Calypso were waiting until the old goat really pissed them off and then the press shit storm aimed at the barmy old coot would begin. Black Bitches should never be trifled with because they were vindictive in their vengeance. Calypso was doubly so due to her Marauder blood. Sirius, when told of the plan started cackling evilly scaring Remus until he was let in on that particular plan. Remus proved he happened to be a Marauder once he started cackling as well. Oh, they were going to enjoy the tearing down of Dumbledore once he pissed off Calypso and Train enough.

Professor Minerva McGonagall was at a crossroads of sorts, the little girl she had bounced on her knee now had a personal bodyguard and healer. Being the heiress to several old lines she was well entitled to that as well. The Scotswoman was annoyed at herself for not listening to Calypso in her first year about the Stone. That had cemented her complete disregard for going to authority figures as they had never once even helped her. The Transfiguration Professor had done some discreet digging, and what she had found out abhorred her. Calypso Potter had been treated as a House Elf, punished for doing better in school than her boorish oaf of a cousin, punished for accidental magic, no wonder she didn't trust authority figures, they had all let her down, including McGonagall herself.

She'd been hearing rumors that the neutral families, and the Mundane born children along with a good majority of the half-bloods were going to leave England once Voldemort was dealt with. Calypso would be going to Japan with Train, Fred, George, Sirius, and Remus seeking political asylum, not that Minerva could blame her lioness for wanting to get out. Her lawyer hired through Gringotts had sued several people for using her name to market things without asking her, her lawyer and PR person were going to town on the idiots in charge, and all the money they earned for her went into an account kept with the Dwarves which Gringotts didn't care about since they knew damn well she may need a fall back account, just in case. Of course, the old tabby cat didn't know that bit of information since Calypso was far more Slytherin than she had ever let on.

Back in Gryffindor Tower the verbal spat between Calypso, Ron, and Hermione was heating up. The sixth and seventh year Prefects wisely backed away, they had heard stories about pissed off Black Bitches and did not want to get caught in the crossfire. Neville, Fred, George, and Fay join Train since he would be able to shield them from what was about to come. Everyone could see that Calypso was close to exploding on her former friends. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan also join the group by Train while Angelina, Katie, Alicia, and Lavender along with Parvati back up to the stairs leading up to the Girls' Dormitories. Shit was about to go down, Train was standing up straight now since he had long ago learned his girlfriend's warning signs when it comes to her temper.

Colin and Dennis Creevy slip in behind Train as well while one of Dennis' year mates go to find McGonagall in hopes that she could defuse the situation before Calypso reached critical mass. Then Ron said the absolute worst thing he could say to a girl that happened to have Black Blood in her veins, " Everyone knows that all you're good for is being a broodmare. "

Everyone in Gryffindor took several large steps back, even Hermione whom immediately sends Calypso a look that says even she was pissed at the red headed moron. Belladonna Black makes another appearance and starts casting every non-lethal hex she knew of in Ron's direction, including the more creative ones out of Vindictus Viridian's latest book, _Hexes For the Enraged Witch_. Needless to say Ron was doing his damnedest to shield himself and dodge while the hexes kept coming his way. She also used some out of _Basic Hexes For the Busy and Vexed_ as well. Calypso studied up on Jinxes and Hexes, never knowing when she might need to use them. McGonagall arrives to see the common room trashed, her cubs at the sides while Train has them all shielded as Belladonna unleashes her fury on Ronald Billius Weasley. Once informed of what he said to set this off McGonagall decides to let this be a practical lesson for the boy to not engage righteous feminine fury.

Once Belladonna was through with him the rest of the witches in the Tower were going to be going after him as well and Minerva would do nothing to stop them. Even the little first years were looking through their spell books and those of the older witches as well so they could unleash their fury upon the red headed barmy bastard. McGonagall raises a silencing ward and heads to her room in the tower, " Train, don't let the idiot be killed. That's my only request. "

Train nods to show he understands and rolls his shoulders, he'd had no idea his girlfriend knew so many creative hexes and jinxes. Damn was she pissed off. She looked like an avenging Valkyrie at the moment and so damned sinful that Train wanted nothing more than to finally take her to his bed. He wouldn't until she was seventeen though. That didn't stop him from doing other things with his girlfriend in the RoR though. Of course, he could brew her the Contraceptive Potion if she asked. Being a healer had some good perks after all. He always carried Migraine Relief Potions and gave some to Fred, George, Neville, and Luna as well since Luna could follow her into the few places the rest of them couldn't. Fay might soon get inducted into their group since she could give Calypso decent girl talk and not blather on about boys and make up. She had a guy, and only learned how to apply make-up so she could when necessary.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Black Cat.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hogwarts:

It was the talk of the school that Ronald Billius Weasley had pissed off all the females in his dorm and when they told their female friends in the other dorms Train found himself quite busy as the females of the school united against him. The idiot really should learn how to keep his mouth shut. Once Train told the girls that Ron had to live he let them at the idiot and then took him to Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing once he was done with being on the receiving end of righteous feminine fury. The rest of the male population of Hogwarts took the lesson learned from Ronald, including Crabbe and Goyle. None of the male Slytherins were even going to think of saying that witches were nothing more than broodmares. Even Molly Weasley had sent her youngest son a Howler for that comment.

Fred and George had just cackled at the fact that their little brother was the one to get the Howler this time though since Callie had been helping them with their pranks and doing things all stealth like the amount of Howlers they received had dropped like a stone. Plus, they were getting their grades up to what they needed to open their joke shop not to mention Callie had gotten them into a Mundane subjects tutoring course. Their dear little sister in everything, but blood was really looking out for them. She cared about their dreams, wanted them to succeed at what they wanted to do. She was not their mother that kept trying to pigeonhole them into working at the Ministry. That was all well and good for someone like Percy, but not the Twins. Hence why they would be taking up the Prewett name, then casting her out of her own family.

Molly was unreasonable in her demands of her children, Ginny should have seen a damned Mind Healer after what happened in her first year, with all his issues Ron should see one as well. The Twins would have no problem going with Callie to Japan since they would finally be free of the stupidity of their own bloody country. Remus would be much better off too since Japan didn't discriminate against creatures. Sirius might finally get the trial he had been denied as well. It would help if they could find and catch that damned rat as well. The Goblins were actually going to hand him over to the Potter Heiress should he be stupid enough to show up at Gringotts. With the way she was currently doing things she had earned the allegiance of the Goblin Nation.

Callie glares at Ronald as the fool was once again out of the hospital wing. Hermione had been the second witch to tear a piece out of his flesh for his stupidity. She had been just as creatively vindictive as Callie had been, making Callie grab some hair from her brush while having Train do a heritage potion for her. Finding out that Hermione did in fact have Black Blood in her veins, through Sirius' Squib sister no less, had been damned shocking. Callie squares her shoulders and drags Hermione into the RoR with Madam Pomfrey and Train. Both Healers start looking for any type of spells or Potions used against her. The instant Hermione saw the results she started swearing and casting any spell she could think of at the dummies the room had provided.

Hermione, once free of spells and potions looks at her friend, " I am so fucking sorry. My damned authority figure fetish made it so fucking easy for that barmy bastard to do this to me. "

" Well, you are now under the Protection of the Black family. Train, get me the Loki damned paperwork for that. " Once she has it filled out she calls for Dobby and has him deliver it to Ragnok whom would file it for her. Then her PR person, whom had been shown the results of Hermione's heritage test would have it printed in the Quibbler. Draco would be horrified upon finding out Hermione actually happened to be related to him. Narcissa, upon finding out that Hermione's mother happened to be her Squib cousin, would be horrified at how her son had treated her. Unfortunately Potter had already gotten to her, and awakened Hermione's hidden inner prankster. Sirius was all too happy to have a niece to train though Callie would remain the Black Heiress with Hermione second in line.

This put Draco at third in line at the very least. The fact that neither girl could stand the ponce…well, Draco knew he was lucky Potter hadn't removed him from the Black family yet. As often as he aggravated the Black Family Heiress for no good reason other than she chose to be a Gryffindor…yeah, he was damned lucky to still be in the Black Family. Even he had to admit hiding in the lion Pride was the prudent thing for a true snake like Potter to do. It kept people from asking her very uncomfortable questions. No one had ever even considered she may not want to celebrate Halloween because that was the day she lost her parents except for Longbottom and the Weasley Twins.

Everyone else celebrated the defeat of the Dark Lord while Potter was in mourning for her parents. Even Draco could admit that was in bad taste of the Wizarding World. Forcing the girl whom lost everything in one night to celebrate that loss. Draco was beginning to open his eyes up to the hypocrisy around him. He was actually using his Black blood for once. No wonder Potter would be leaving once she dealt with the Dark Lord, she would never get any peace in England after all. Finally seeing things from his rival's perspective he had to admit that things looked rather bleak. The Malfoy Scion knew he had a lot of thinking to do, especially if he was going to take over as head of the Malfoy Family.

Things needed to change in magical England, he was seeing it now. The question was, was he brave enough to go against generations of Malfoy family tradition? Draco knew he would need to answer this question because Magical England was dying, he could see it now. The inbreeding was actually hurting them more than helping them. If Granger was the daughter of a Black squib then what about the other Muggleborns, were they the descendants of those that had been cast out?

Malfoy Home:

Lord Voldemort was cursing the fact that almost all of his Horcruxes were gone, apparently Potter had found out, and was even now taking the time to destroy them all before she dealt with him. The girl had decided the best way to do things was to be fucking proactive apparently. Hearing she happened to have a trained assassin as a bodyguard did not bode well for him. The power he knows not could easily be an assassin. Potter was thinking outside of the box, something he had stopped doing years ago. He now realized that this would most likely lead to his demise. That was when he felt his snake die and the ring of the Gaunt Family be purified.

For once the hypocritical half-blood did the smart thing and fled. However, he would not be able to run far enough that the goblins couldn't track him. They'd give Train the port key that would take him straight to Voldemort finally ending the bastard.

Hogwarts:

Callie is alone when Ragnok's notification that the Dark Tosser was mortal reached her. He also sent the fully filled out contract save for the part she had to fill out. She does so quickly and has Dobby locate Train. Once she reaches her bodyguard/healer/boyfriend she gives him the good news. Train, no this was Black Cat, smirks even as he licks his lips, finally, he could do what he had been trained to do. Admittedly he understood why Train had chosen the life of a Sweeper. Callie needed them, needed someone on her side that actually showed they gave a damn while also standing up for her.

Kuroneko starts making his preparations while he lets Train take back over. He didn't need to be in control just yet after all. Since they happened to be in the RoR Train takes advantage of the fact that they were actually alone. Callie can feel herself relax even as Train deepens the kiss he had initiated. Sure, having to sneak around was annoying, but it was also very fun as well. It wasn't like she could be seen publicly dating anyone at the moment because of the damn sheeple that inhabited her home country, at least the magical portions at any rate.

The Twins easily keep everyone from going looking for the Potter heiress seeing as how Train was literally the only one whom could get her to relax. That was without getting intimate with her either. They had noticed his effect on their little sister, sure, they happened to have Ginny as a little sister, but she happened to be an annoying pain in the ass as well. The only siblings they would miss were the ones that would be following them to Japan anyhow.

Luna was finding her life more tolerable after she was declared a protectorate of the Peverell family. Her bullies were finally leaving her alone due to that, seeing as how they did not want to piss Calypso off. They'd heard what had happened to Pansy Parkinson after all. No one wanted to get verbally ripped to shreds by a Vindictive Black Bitch. Especially by Calypso's other personality Belladonna Black. The odd raven was grateful to Calypso for always being there for her no matter what. She had also returned the favor every single time the populace of Hogwarts turned against Calypso as well. She did nothing to deserve the way she was treated almost yearly by the students of Hogwarts. Luna knew going to Mahoukotoro was the better option for Calypso, and those she happened to be closest to.

It would be a chance for all of them to start over after all. Calypso could change her looks with a mere thought, the Twins would hit their hair and eyes with color change charms, so would Luna herself. Luna would give herself lavender hair and green eyes, it wouldn't be that out of place in Japan. There was also the fact that she would be able to be the Otaku she happened to be as well. Luna happened to be a pokémon Otaku, and would love to actually get living, breathing pokémon.

Hermione could feel rage bubbling in her veins at how very well she had been manipulated by the man she had so admired. She had turned on her friend, kept vital information from her. Finding out Hermione had been potioned and spelled helped close the rift between the two Gryffindor Girls. Neville was now the third member of the Golden Trio. Hermione had to admit that having Neville's help for Herbology homework was actually a godsend. She was also going to be going with Callie to Japan since she could learn so many more different forms of magic. She could also keep up her Mundane education as well. The niece of Sirius Black would be taking on the Black name once she got to Japan. Her mother wanted nothing to do with her now that she found out Sirius happened to be her uncle.

She also found out about Hermione helping to break him out from his cell at Hogwarts. It didn't matter if he was innocent, her mother hated her Black relatives, hated her entire family for the way they had treated her. Sirius and Callie had taken her in immediately once the paperwork had gone through to have her disowned as their daughter. Sirius was pissed as hell at his only living sibling, he had sent her a howler telling her that she was just like their black hearted bitch of a mother. Hermione knew that once this year was over, and Train killed Voldemort they would be leaving England en masse, mostly so the adults could get their heads out of their own arses to fix the mess they had made of things. If not, well, Callie was not above having Train assassinate them all. Sometimes the gene pool needed a good cleansing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Black Cat. Nor do I own Pokémon.


End file.
